1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sliding cable that slides inside a casing and a control cable that comprises the sliding cable.
2. Background Information
Bicycles and other transportation devices use sliding cables to operate component parts. A sliding cable is a cable that moves inside a casing. A conventionally known sliding cable has a cable main body comprising steel wires bundled together and a protruding section formed on a surface of the cable main body (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-19732). The conventional sliding cable has a cable main body and an outer layer made of synthetic resin having a protrusion that is provided on an external circumference of the cable main body and extends straight in an axial direction. Providing an outer layer having a protrusion that extends in a sliding direction enables a sliding resistance to be reduced.